Until the End
by Kiera Deathblade
Summary: Hana Ishida's biggest fear was being the center of attention. However by some twist in fate, she finds herself in the Asahina household, surrounded by beautiful boys who are fighting for her attention. Will she be able to survive the brothers heavy stares? Or will she be crushed under the weight of their affection and forced to leave, even though she desperately needs their help?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my fist fan fiction and I hope you like it. Also, I do not own, in any shape, form, or fashion, Brothers Conflict (although I really wish I did). That honor belongs to Takeshi Mizuno (I think, at least that's what my search online said.) I tried to keep the characters personality's and speech pattern but I'm not sure how good a job I did. So please leave a review good or bad (hopefully not too bad though) Oh, and please don't be mad if the main character doesn't end up with the person you like.

THIS IS BASED OFF THE ANIME. I've never read the Manga or played the games, although I have read the Wiki on both. (not sure how reliable that is) But if anyone knows where I can purchase the manga I would love you forever!

* * *

The girl stood on the corner of the street, rain seeping into her already soaked clothes. She hid her hair beneath her hood. And if you listened closely enough you could hear her teeth chattering to match the shivers that racked her body. In one hand she held a large suitcase in the other, a ruined soggy piece of paper.

**_Hinata Ema, Sunrise Residence, Kichijoji Tokyo._**

That was all the paper said. The heavy rain caused the letters to smear and run across the page. Yet she clutched it to her chest like it was a life line.

The girl—Hana—had walked for what felt like miles until she found herself standing before the five story white walled mansion. After three day of hard travel she had finally made it to the elite hotel in which Hinata Ema, a girl Hana had only seen in her mother's old photos, lived and all she could manage to do was stare up at the large building with a feeling of hopelessness. She gripped her suitcase tighter. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over her so strong she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"I won't know for sure unless I was to run some test, but . . . there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her other than a slight fever." Masaomi said, glancing over at a worried Ukyo. Ukyo seemed to relax at his brothers words but you could tell from the tightness of his shoulders that he was still worried about the girl he had found collapsed in front of their home. Ukyo could be just like their mother at times. Asahina Miwa had a reputation for being neurotic when it came to her sons' well-being. Masaomi stood up from his crouched position by the couch and laid a comforting hand on his Otouto's arm.

"Don't worry about it Ukyo. The girl is probably just tired. She'll come around soon." He said gently, "In the meantime, the only thing we can do is try to keep her warm and comfortable." Ukyo nodded, looking relieved.

"Well, I'm no doctor, Masaomi. But I don't think she is going to get warm or comfortable when her clothes are soaked through." Hikaru said from where he was leaning against wall. Hikaru barely hid his laugh as he watched both of his older brothers glance at the young girl and blush at the idea of undressing her.

Masaomi sighed; glancing down at the girl currently sprawled out on the couch. He already knew that they would have to change the girl's clothes. But the idea of stripping down an unconscious stranger . . . a young girl at that. . . . . Masaomi found himself, not for the first time that day, wishing that his little sister was home so that he could pass on the task to her.

"Oh, what is this?" Louis called from the doorway where Ukyo had left the food he had been out buying in his rush to help the unconscious girl. He appeared on the stairs, the groceries in hand. He watched his three brothers curiously as they all leaned over Ema's sleeping form on the couch. That beautiful hair he so loved to play with was hidden beneath a black hood and her face was pale.

_Perhaps she is sick_, He thought worriedly, as he sat the groceries on the kitchen counter.

But the closer he got to her the less the girl resembled his sister. Until he finally stopped at the edge of the couch and stared at the prone figure laying there. She had the same high cheek bones and delicate nose as his Chi-chan but there were also some central differences. Her face missed the roundness that Ema's held, and her eyelashes were full and delicate. Her mouth was set in a small pout that would have made Ema seem annoyed but on this girl . . . it only succeeded in making her even cutter.

_Who . . . . is this girl?_ Louis wondered.

Before Louis even realized what he was doing he had reached out and pushed back her hood and revealed her hair, expecting to see the same soft brown locks that his beloved Chi-chan wore. What he saw instead made his eyes grow large and his heart skip a beat.

Long bright red hair, the almost same color as his younger brother Yusuke's, tumbled around her and fell over the edge of the couch to puddle gently on the floor. He reached out with careful practiced hands and ran his fingers through it; he marveled at its softness and strength. _Beautiful._

"Louis?" Louis started at the sound of his eldest brother's voice calling his name. He glanced up at him finally coming back to himself.

"Hummm?" Louis answered absently, still stroking the girl's hair.

"Do you know this girl?" Masaomi asked. Louis' hand stilled as his eyes came back into focus.

"Know her?" He asked still lost in the girl's soft and silky hair.

"Yes, well, I think what Masa-bro is saying is that you seem familiar with this girl. Or at least, familiar with her hair," Hikaru said pushing off from the wall and looking pointedly at the hand still resting in the girl's fiery locks.

Louis looked down at the girl and for a moment said nothing. "She looks like Chi-chan,"

Ukyo looked at his fourth brother in concern. While it was true that Louis was usually engrossed in his own thoughts and tended to be absentminded at times, he had never been prone to mumbling nonsense.

"He's right," Iori said who had walked in behind Louis. Ukyo looked up at him, his confusion growing. But Iori's hazel eyes were locked onto the sleeping girl. Ukyo turned and began expecting the girl closely for the first time.

He had gone to the super market to pick up the ingredients for dinner but had returned home to find a girl lying unconscious in the rain in front by the front door. At first he had thought that the prone form was his little sister, but when he knelt beside her he was relieved to see he was wrong.

The panic, however, returned in full force when he saw the girls face, young and innocent and deathly pail. Ukyo reached in his pocket for his phone but growled in frustration when he remembered he had lent it to Ema that morning after Fuuto had broken hers. Ukyo was tempted then to hunt down his little brother and strangle him for his shortsightedness and quick temper that had led him into this mess. However, he really couldn't blame Fuuto for his losing his temper, after all he was almost twice Fuuto's age and had barely succeed in reigning in his own temper when Ema's boyfriend called.

Ukyo jumped to his feet ready to run into the lobby to find a phone but he turned and glanced back at the girl. A since of protectiveness stirred in his chest as he watched the quick rise and fall of the girl's chest as she panted in her feverish state. This feeling of protectiveness surprised him. For while he was accustomed to feeling protective of his siblings, one cute brunette in particular, he wasn't used to feeling this way about a perfect stranger.

Ukyo shook his head clearing his thoughts, and bent down and scooped the girl up, nestling her gently against his chest. He didn't feel right to just leaving the girl in the lobby while he went to find a phone so after a short elevator ride later he found himself standing over the girl as she laid on his couch with a phone in his hand dialing his older brothers number.

Even after Masaomi had promised to leave work early to come see the girl, his panic was too strong to stop and notice the girl's face. Now as he studied her he took note of her delicate features: her high cheek bones, her long dark eyelashes, and her very kissable lips. . . . she did look familiar. In fact . . . Ukyo pushed his glasses back up on his nose; now that Louis had mentioned it he could see the resemblance between this girl and Ema.

Ukyo turned to Louis to and opened his mouth to agree but was cut off by a very annoyed Yusuke, who had just arrived home from school, followed by the Fuuto, Ema and the twins.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" He yelled. His face was aflame with anger and embarrassment as Tsubaki hugged Ema tighter to his side.

"What's wrong with showing my cute little sister affection?" Tsubaki asked with a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye. Ema blushed but didn't push him away as Tsubaki planted a kiss on her cheek. It lingered a little longer than was proper for a kiss with one's sister.

Suddenly, there was a thud, as Azusa punched Tsubaki in the back of the head. Tsubaki released Ema with a small sound of exclamation and hit the wall. "Ow! That hurt you know Azusa!"

Azusa's pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and said simply, "You were making Ema uncomfortable."

"Enough, Tsubaki, your too loud," Ukyo scolded, "you're going to wake up our guest."

Tsubaki, Azusa, and Fuuto all stepped closer as they noticed the petite girl on the couch. And sure enough just as Fuuto open his mouth to ask who the girl leaving a puddle of water on the floor was, the drenched redhead began to stir.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

Author's Note: Oh My GLOB! I love you guys soooooo much! XD Your reviews were so sweet! I'll try really hard to update weekly just for you! don't worry though my next chapter should be longer!

ALSO, I want to apologize to all you Fuuto lover's out there. I needed a villain for this chapter but don't worry, he's not that bad. I'll be sure to make a chapter dedicated to him later to make up for it. :D

* * *

Hana let out a groan as she awoke. Her entire body was sore and when she tried to open her eyes the light stabbed into her head painfully. She reached up and felt the back of her neck; it was drenched in sweat.

_That's funny, _she thought, _I don't feel hot. In fact I feel really cold . . . ?_

Hana's eyes flew open as she jerked into a sitting position. For a second the dizziness washed over her so strongly she almost fell off the sofa and onto the floor. However, strong hands reached out and steadied her.

As her vision cleared Hana jerked away from the hands with a squeak, her eyes alight with terror. She hopped very much she was dreaming because she was surrounded by eight of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

_It has to be a dream_, Hana reasoned, _because if not that means I've died these beautiful men are angels._

"Ha ha ha!" the angel with light brown hair laughed, "The look on her face is so stupid. You would think we were a pack of wolves ready to devour her. She must be an idiot,"

_OK, so maybe not angels, _Hana corrected as she glared up at the brunette, pink lighting her cheeks as she blushed.

"Fuuto, that was rude," the blond man with glasses scolded. He gave Hana a small bow. "Please excuse my brother." He gave her a smile so dazzling it caused her to blush even harder.

"I-I-where?" Hana stuttered, trying her best to piece together her jumbled thoughts. She could feel her panic growing by the second.

"It's alright," said a soft voice. Hana turned to see yet another beautiful man, although this one looked slightly more feminine than the others with his messy light ash brown hair and a gentle expression on his face. "We aren't going to bite."

Hana didn't think it was possible but she felt herself blush deeper. "W-where am I?" She tried again this time her voice a little less shaken. Until she realized that all the eyes in the room were on her.

"You're in Kichijoji. At the Sunrise Residence," Answered the black haired boy with glasses.

"Yes," the blond agreed, nodding, "You had us all worried. I found you outside collapsed in the rain. You were unconscious and had a fever so I called my oldest brother, he's a doctor,"

"I'm only a Pediatrician," the man with the brown hair explained, looking a little embarrassed. "Tell me if you need anything."

But Hana had barely heard him, stared at the boys with wide eyes. "Did you say this was the Sunrise Residence? In Tokyo?" She demanded turning blond man crouched beside the sofa.

The blond blinked at her owlishly behind his glasses, he glanced down at his hand which Hana had grabbed in her excitement. Hana blushed deeply and quickly let him go.

"I-yes," he stuttered, blushing as well.

Hana felt something akin to hope stir in her chest as she looked up at the boys surrounding her. _My luck, _she thought to herself_, might actually be changing._

Hana took a deep breath and forced down her nerves "Please, can you help me? I'm looking for my cousin," she begged with wide eyes, "I know she lives here in this building but . . ."

"Your cousin? What does she look like," The glasses figure with black hair asked.

"I-I don't know," Hana confessed, confusion crossing her face. "We've never actually met before at least not that I can remember. But I know she should be about my age. And she . . .," Hana's words trailed off as she realized that she knew nothing else.

"Do you know her name at least? If we had a name it would be much easier—,"

"Hinata Ema," Hana said cutting off the white haired boy.

The room went dead quiet. Each of the nine boys in the room stood frozen, each wearing a look of surprise on their faces.

"Me?" a female voice asked, sounding shocked. Hana glanced up. She stared at the girl she had failed to see over the boys' shoulders. For a second time, the world seemed to stand still.

_She looks just like mom._

"Y-your Hinata Ema?" Hana asked her head spinning.

The girl, Ema, seemed too shocked to answer. The boy to her left, the one with hair the same color as Hana's own, stuttered out, "W-what do you mean c-cousin? We're Ema's family!"

The boy with the white hair hit him on the shoulder, "You baka! She must be related to Ema's father!"

"But Rintarou doesn't have any siblings," the boy with the black hair argued.

The white haired boy opened his mouth, most likely to argue further but was cut off by a soft voice, "She wasn't talking about Rintarou-san when she said she was related to Ema. She was talking about Ema's birth parents, right?"

The room went quiet as all eyes turned to look at Hana, however, Hana's own green eyes were captured by the beautiful girl with long strawberry blond hair leaning against the window.

"Y-yes," She answered slowly, nodding her head, "My mother is—," Hana paused and corrected herself, "was Emiko Ishida. She and Ema's mother, Yukie Ishida, were twin sisters," She stared down in her lap trying to ignore the heave stares of all the people in the room.

"Twins . . . but that's . . ." Ema trailed off.

The room was swallowed up by the silence once again as everyone processed what had just been said.

"Then what do you want?" the boy the blond with glasses had called Fuuto, said sounding annoyed.

Hana blinked her brain too sluggish to comprehend his question, "What do you . . ."

Fuuto leaned in until their noses were almost touching, "You heard me, what. Do. You. Want?" He asked sounding angry. "You came here for a reason, right? Well go on, tell us what you want. Is it money? A place to stay? Or maybe . . . Maybe you're here to take Ema from us," Fuuto growled, his anger growing with each breath. How dare this _girl_ try to take away his Ema. She was his now! "People like you always want something. And don't think that for one second that I'm fooled by your act. I don't know who this Emiko Ishida is, if she even exists, but I do know that whoever she is, she left Ema. When Ema's parents died isn't her job to take care of her sister's baby? You think that you can just walk into Ema's life and everything will be—,"

_SLAP!_

Once again the room was washed into total silence as everyone stared. Fuuto reached up and touched his face. He winced as his hand met the stinging skin.

_His face . . . _He felt his anger growing, _how dare this little fool hit me! How dare she ruin my perfect face!_

He turned back to her, his own hand raised to return the favor, but when he met the girl's eyes, he froze.

Her pale face was now red with anger and embarrassment. Her body shook with the tears that spilled from her eyes, but she made no sound. Her emerald eyes where hard and filled with anger. But that wasn't what made him pause. What made Fuuto pause was the infinite sadness he saw buried underneath her anger. He felt like if he looked too closely he would be pulled in, and drown in her sadness.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way!" She screamed, her voice sounding choked.

It felt like all air around him had disappeared. He felt himself falling; a second before he found himself sprawled out on the floor. _Ukyo must have pulled me away when he saw I was going to hit her . . . _

But Fuuto couldn't even summon the anger to be mad at his older brother. He watched the girl sob, and his heart felt like it was being squeezed.

Fuuto tried to push down the feeling of guilt that quickly rose to the surface. After all he didn't do anything wrong . . . did he? Fuuto shook his head, of course he didn't do anything wrong. He had told Ema's cousin—no, not Ema's cousin, that _impostor_, that she wasn't going to take his sister away. That's what he was supposed to do, right? Protect his little sister?

The girl tried to stand but it seemed her feverish body couldn't handle all the strain because she collapsed again. Fuuto found himself reaching out trying to catch her before even thinking about it.

In the end, it was Ukyo who caught her. He swept her into his arms gently and sent a glare Fuuto's way. Fuuto flinched unconsciously when he saw it.

_But I'm supposed to protect Ema . . . right?_


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Blushes

I love you guys sooooo much! Thanks for the reviews, I'll make sure to add lots of Ukyo moments! Sorry this one is a little late, my power kept going out. L but anyway thanks for being patient! So here is the next chapter, please don't forget to review, I really want to hear your input!

ALSO I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT.

* * *

Hana awoke again the next morning in yet another unfamiliar room. There were several differences however. For example, instead of a red sofa, she woke up in a bed. She was also in a soft white nightgown that didn't look familiar, instead of her cold soggy hoodie and jeans. But the thing Hana was most concerned about was the fact that she woke up alone instead of surround by beautiful boys.

It was odd, but she felt relieved when she looked around and they were nowhere to be found. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, most girls would have been ecstatic to be surrounded by so many attractive men but . . . Hana had never been like most girls.

It was not so much that she was afraid of men, more like they made her nervous. She had always felt that way, even when she was younger. But then again, it wasn't just boys that made her nervous, everyone who wanted something from her did.

With a groan, Hana sat up, swung her legs around, and put her feet on the ground before immediately jerking them back with a small squeak.

_ What the — . . ._ Hana thought, staring down at the figure asleep on the floor beside her bed. _It's that boy . . ._ she thought, feeling dizzy.

_He looks so peaceful_, Hana thought. She watched as the light that spilled in from the open window and made his messy ash brown hair glow and appear almost white. He was on his back but his face was turned away from her so that she could only see half of it. The way the light hit him made the planes on his delicate features stand out strikingly. _He's so beautiful; _Hana couldn't help but think, _almost like a girl. _As she watched his thin frame rise and fall with gentle breaths, she felt her nervousness melt away. Without his eyes on her she felt oddly at peace.

Hana leaned forward trying to get a better look at his face. She didn't even notice that she had gotten so close until she watched as her hair gently swayed as he breathed. It was then, as she leaned over him, their faces only a few inches apart, that he woke up.

Louis felt his eyes widen as he stared up at the pretty redheaded girl leaning over him. He watched as she blushed deeply at being caught in such a position and Louis thought, almost like he was in a dream, that it made her even more beautiful.

"I-I uh . . ." the girl stuttered, her face flushing an even darker shade of red. She tried to scramble back onto the bed but her feet got tangled in the sheets and instead, she fell on top of him. She landed on his chest with a small _umph_!

Louis laughed quietly as she sat up her face as bright as her hair. He froze however when he felt her breath gently blow across his face. It would only take the slightest movement and his lips would meet hers. The girl seemed to also notice how close they were because she too froze, her breath stilled.

Louis looked at the girl in wonderment. He found himself drinking in every detail of the strange red headed girl, like a man who had found water after being lost in a desert. He was captured by her emerald green eyes that seemed to glow, her smooth, pale skin, her long thick eyelashes that cast shadows on her cheeks, the sweet floral scent that surrounded her, the way the sun hit her hair and lit it up to look like fire. His eyes flickered from one detail to the next but when his eyes landed on her lips he couldn't tear them away.

They were the kind of lips that were made to be kissed. Louis couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like to kiss her. To capture her lips with his own, to have her sigh as he nibbled on her lips until they were swollen from his kisses, to trail his kisses down her throat and to leave her breathless . . .

Louis shook himself out of the day dream, a blush staining his own face. He cleared his throat, "Are you alright?" he asked, proud of that his voice was still calm and steady, "Has your fever returned . . .?"

Thankfully the girl let out the breath she had been holding, her face was beginning to turn purple, and scrambled off of him, looking mortified. Louis sat up, feeling sore from sleeping on the floor all night and ran a hand through his messy hair. He glanced up at the girl and saw her staring at him from her spot against the closet door.

"N-no, I-I'm fine . . ?" She trailed off as she realized that she didn't know his name

Louis pushed himself off the floor trying to ignore the sore feeling in his shoulder and took a small step forward but stopped when he noticed the way she shrank away from him. "I am Asahina Louis," He said gently, trying not to frighten the poor girl any more than she already was.

The girl looked up, finally meeting his eyes but she seemed nervous, "I'm I-Ishida Hana," she stuttered out.

_Hum, that's odd, _Louis thought as he watched the girl, _She claims her mother's last name instead of her fathers. . ._

Louis smiled, "That's a beautiful name. It suits you."

Hana blushed again and looking confused, "Arigato,"

They both paused waiting for the other to say something. "Where is Hinata-san?" Hana asked, the question weighing on her mind.

"Chii-chan had a test today that she couldn't miss," Louis said, trying to make ease the girl's already frayed nerves. "I came to ask you if you wanted breakfast but you didn't answer the door. I must have fallen asleep when I came to check on you,"

Hana looked at him incredulously, "You feel asleep on the floor?"

Louis smiled gently and glanced over at the clock above the bed. "Breakfast will already be over. But if we go now we can still get some lunch."

Hana stared at the boy, Louis, feeling dizzy. He seemed to have a calming air about him, that made her want to relax but . . . that didn't change the fact that he was a total stranger. Not to mention he had called her cousin Chii-chan. Hana couldn't help but wonder what his relationship with Hinata-san was.

Hana nodded and started to follow after him as he turned to leave the room but stopped as she passed the small mirror on the desk.

Louis turned when he noticed she was no longer behind him, "Is something wrong?" He asked worried that she still had not recovered from her fever and might be feeling dizzy.

Hana looked uncomfortable as she wrapped one slender arm over her chest, "I-If it's not too much trouble . . . could I get s-something else to wear?"

Louis looked down at the white night gown that the red-headed girl was wearing. It was one of the nightgowns Chii kept but never really used. Although this one Louis remembered, he had seen it one her one night when she had left Juli asleep on the couch in the living room and had come back in the middle of the night to get him. But somehow, the nightgown looked a little more . . . innocent on Chii-chan than it did on her taller, more developed red-headed cousin.

Louis blushed again and looked at the wall above Hana's head. "Ah, yes," Louis said his voice calm, "Chii-chan left your clothes on the book case,"

Once Hana had located the pile of clothing Louis excused himself from the room saying something about waiting in the Hall. Hana ran her hand lovingly over the small stack of clothing, glad to see something familiar. She was pleasantly surprised when she found her pink lacy bra lying underneath her jeans and quickly slipped it on. It took her only a few seconds for her to get dressed in her jeans, oversize t-shirt, and her ever present hoodie. And it was surprisingly easy to run the brush she found through her extremely long red hair.

_That's odd, _she though as she located an extra pair of slippers, _my hair is always a mess of knots even when I put it up in a braid. But it didn't have a tangle one even though I haven't brushed it since yesterday morning. I wonder . . . did Ema brush it for me before she left? And it was so nice of her to wash my clothes._

As she slipped out the door and found Louis leaning against the opposite wall she felt her stomach tighten with nerves. "I-I'm sorry for making you wait Asahina –san," she said as she gave him a timid smile before returning her eyes quickly to the ground.

"It's alright. I don't mind," Louis gently smiled as he watched another blush burn across the girls face.

She followed after him silently as he led her through the halls. Within minutes Hana was lost. The halls and doors looked identical and it had so many twist, turns, and dead-end hallways Hana couldn't help but wonder if it was modeled after a maze.

"I am sorry if waking up to find me asleep on the floor this morning alarmed you," Louis said at one point, as they stood in the elevator. Hana wasn't for sure how to reply to that, after all to say that he had scared her might make her seem like she was angry but to deny it and say she hadn't been alarmed would be a lie so instead she gave a small nod. Louis smiled when he saw it.

It felt like hours before Louis finally stopped at a green door and pushed it open. It led to what looked like a sitting area with a green sofa. _Similar to the one I woke up on_, Hana thought. It appeared to be the upper level of a living room. Louis led her down one of the adjoining hallways that opened up into an almost identical room although this one led down to what looked like a dining area.

There were only two people at the table, one of them Hana recognized from the night before. He was no longer wearing the rumbled dress shirt and slacks anymore instead he was in an expensive looking suit but there was no mistaking it; it was the blond man with glasses who had found her. The other man however was a mystery. He had on ceremonial Japanese clothing of a monk but. . . Hana had always thought monks were bald old men who sat in temples all day meditating. And as she and Louis descended the stairs, they both turned to look at her, their eyes alight with interest. Hana felt her face burst into flames and had to hold onto banister as a wave of dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks. She saw Louis glance back worriedly as she grabbed the banister in a white knuckled grip.

Hana relaxed her hand a fraction, trying to pretend she wasn't having a mini panic attack but her foot slipped and she felt herself falling. Hana closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to hit. But after a second had passed and she still hadn't felt anything she opened her eyes.

For a second she stared down at the faces of the three worried men who had run catch her when she fell but had stopped at the foot of the stairs in confusion. The blond man with glasses was looking at her with wide eyes that still echoed the panic that had been in them. Louis's usually heavy lidded eyes were also wide open and his hand was outstretched like he was going to catch her. And the last man, the monk looked almost as panicked and his hazel eyes were filled with worry.

It was then, as she stared wide eyed down at the men, that she became aware of the strong arms wrapped around her waist that had stopped her fall. "Are you alright?" Hana felt the question more than heard it as her rescuer's voice rumbled through his chest. The same chest her back was pressed up against.

Hana turned her head to the side, trying to see who had saved her but because of the height difference caused by the stairs; she found her face pressed intimately into the hollow of her rescuer's neck and her lips on his exposed collar bone.

Hana just knew her face was the same color as her hair as she quickly jerked out of the boys embrace. She spun around to face him her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly.

"I-uh, t-thank you," she said feeling the redness on her face creep up down her neck.

Hana thought that the grayish-blue haired boy had been there last night when she had woken up on the couch but her mind had been so foggy with fever that she could really remember. _Although, _Hana thought, staring up at his long curling eyelashes, high cheekbones, and worm hazel eyes, _Even if I did have a fever I don't know how I could forgotten him. He looks like a prince from a fairy tale._

Hana's face felt like it was on fire as she quickly made her way down the stair, one hand on the banister.

"Are you alright?" asked the blond man with glasses, his voice filled with concern as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Hana said as she looked at her feet. The bespectacled blond looked relieved and open his mouth to say something but was cut off by the blond monk.

"You had us worried there. For a second I didn't think Iori would reach you in time," the monk said, and glanced up at the prince like boy at the top of the stairs, "but don't worry. Even if Iori hadn't got to you in time," He said while gently grabbing her hand, "I would have saved you," he said as he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss onto it.

Hana's hand tingled where his lips had met her hand and she felt her receding blush return full force. She took a step back and looked up just in time to see the blond with the glasses send the monk a disapproving look. Hana suddenly felt bewildered as she looked from one beautiful face to the next.

Louis with his gentle feminine beauty, Iori with his sad hazel eyes, the monk with his devilish smile and rugged good looks, and the bespectacled blond with his sharp suit at odds with his comforting manner. Hana suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be the blond with glasses arm.

Ukyo looked down at the girls hands which were clutching his sleeve with surprise. Then when he looked at the girls face he understood. Her face had gone pale in a matter of seconds and she looked unsteady on her feet. He gently wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders and led her over to the kitchen table where he pulled out an empty chair for her. He quickly claimed the chair next to hers in case she got dizzy again. It took a moment for the girl's dizziness to pass but once it had faded Hana introduced herself.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. If there is anyway for me to repay your kindness please tell me. My name is Ishida Hana."

Ukyo quickly assured her that it was no trouble at all. Now it was the boys turn to introduce themselves.

As the eldest brother present, Ukyo went first. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Asahina Ukyo, the second son. I also work as a lawyer," He told her. (blond guy in glasses and suit)

Kaname being the third son introduced himself next, "I'm Asahina Kaname. I currently live in an apartment a few miles away. You see, it's closer to the temple that I work at. But whether I'm here or at my apartment, please . . . feel free to come see me if anything is troubling you," he said sending Hana a mysterious smile that caused her to blush. (the monk)

Ukyo felt his hand tighten into a fist under the table as he watched his younger brother flirt with the red-headed girl. _Really, I can't believe it. He's been at temple for almost two months now and he still acts like the same Kaname I used to know._

Iori introduced himself then, "I'm Asahina Iori. I'm the tenth brother and I'm 19 years old," (the prince like figure)

"So," Kaname said sending Hana a smile, "how long have you known that Ema existed?"

Hana blushed and looked down at her hands, "I've known about Hinata-san since the day she was born. My aunt sent my mother a picture of her,"

"So what made you decide to find Ema now?" Iori asked curiously.

_People like you always want something. And don't think that for one second that I'm fooled by your act. I don't know who this Emiko Ishida is, if she even exists, but I do know that whoever she is, she left Ema. When Ema's parents died isn't her job to take care of her sister's baby? _Fuuto's words seemed to echo throughout the room as everyone looked at Hana.

Hana could feel another dizzy spell coming on, "I-I uh, I c-came because I need Hinata-san's h-help," She said hanging her head in shame.

Hana's head was bowed so he knew his brothers couldn't see her face from across the table, but Ukyo had a perfect view to see the look on her face. He could see the tears of shame in her wide emerald eyes and the way she clutched her shirt so hard she almost tore it. He knew she was thinking of what Fuuto had told her last night.

_You came here for a reason, right? Well go on, tell us what you want. Is it money? A place to stay? Or maybe . . . Maybe you're here to take Ema from us._

Ukyo felt his hand ball into a fist as he stared down at the Hana. _Fuuto had no right to accuse this poor girl of anything. _Ukyo took a deep breath and let his anger side over him before he slowly reached out and grabbed Hana's hand before she could tear her shirt. He gently tugged her fingers away from the material. Hana glanced up at him her face confused.

Ukyo smiled at her gently and wrapped her hand in his, "It's alright, whatever your problem it is we will help you with it,"

His chest squeezed almost painfully as he watched gratitude light her eyes and the few tears they held slide down her face. Ukyo's hand twitched, the need to reach up and wipe her tears away was almost too strong to resist.

"Yes, Ukyo is right. Whatever you need help with just ask us and we will try to help you. You are our little sister's cousin after all," Iori said smiling softly.

Hana took a deep breath before looking up, she looked around the table and met each boys eyes, her gaze never wavering.

"I need your help . . . to find Takuma,"


End file.
